


两个人的寝室

by 某莉出品 (DearVilidye)



Series: 梦结界的觉醒者 [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, FMspanking, Femdom, Malesub, Spanking, female spank male, 奇幻, 女主男被, 女尊, 女强男弱, 女打男, 强迫, 情侣 - Freeform, 打屁股, 未完不一定待续, 架空, 校园, 玄幻, 男贝, 调教训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearVilidye/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E8%8E%89%E5%87%BA%E5%93%81
Summary: 作者极度嗜好FMSP（女打男屁股）情节，这是一个有关此类情节的“睡前”脑洞。手癌巨多、长度不定，是否会长期更新随缘，极有可能坑掉。另附：虽然因为篇幅限制，基本只会有一个男主，但某莉还是有着一颗向往NP的心的（）
Series: 梦结界的觉醒者 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994023
Kudos: 8





	两个人的寝室

**Chapter 1**

在曾林夕转学到这所男校成为韩佳的室友以后，韩佳水深火热的校园霸凌处境终于得到了改善。  
不过在这样的环境下，韩佳自己也染上了一堆恶习。曾林夕自然是非常看不惯，经常把他按在腿上打屁股教训。  
韩佳哪里敢违逆自己的靠山，再者林夕的话头头是道，他心中也是服气，虽然屁股疼他也心怀感激。  
  
“如果你是女人，我都想嫁给你了哈哈！”有一天被曾林夕教训过后，韩佳趴着赖在人家的床上，玩笑般地对一旁为他抹药的室友说道，“王霸之气！”  
曾林夕的手顿了一下，淡淡地回道：“我要真是有王霸之气的女人，你可要做好和别的男人一起伺候我的准备。”  
“噗——哈哈哈哈室友你可真会想……”  
  
韩佳那一天绝对没有想过，自己的室友真的是女人。  
一次意外里，韩佳受了重伤，他就那样眼睁睁地看着曾林夕在自己面前闪起了白光，化回了她的原身帮他治疗。  
她拒绝了回答潜伏进男校的原因，只是告诉他，一旦真身暴露，她便会离开。  
“不要走…！”韩佳怎么舍得让曾林夕走，不管是什么方面的原因。  
于是两个人的校园生活继续了下去。  
  
不过一想到自己的室友竟然真的是女的，韩佳终于还是忍不住蠢蠢欲动了起来。  
深夜，少年被女扮男装的少女逼到了走廊的角落。  
“林…林夕……男女授受不亲……！”韩佳忍不住缩着双腿、浑身发紧地抬头望着她。  
“哦？既然你知道，为什么刚才还往我床上爬？”  
“林夕…饶，饶了我这一回吧……”韩佳几乎蹲跪到了地上，可怜兮兮地眨巴着眼睛。曾林夕冷冷地俯视，不为所动地斥道：  
“卖萌也没用。”  
说着她便薅着他的头发回了二人的宿舍，用意念顺势关上房门。随即一个什么图案浮现在门的表面，是隔音结界。而曾林夕则径直走到自己的床边坐下，回身瞥了眼一路上都在求饶的韩佳，撒开自己扯着他头发的手，甩开拽着她衣角的他，捞起他的胳膊扔过自己的大腿——他的屁股便顶到了面前。  
“林…林夕大人……饶了我……”韩佳仍然抱有侥幸心理地向后伸手按住自己的裤腰，微微向外拧扭着屁股，嘤嘤哀求着，“我知道错了，知道错了……”  
她直接顺势将他的胳膊反缉拿，隔着没什么厚度的校服裤子，“啪！啪！”狠狠在他屁股上连抽了两巴掌。  
少年应声痛哼，却是腿间发紧，不敢再挣动，心脏却是依然轰鸣个不断。若是以前，他哪里会别扭地做这些无谓的挣扎，可现在他意识到了，自己一直以来都是在被一个女人打屁股…实在是……  
曾林夕望了望他认命垂下去的发顶，一把扯下他所有的裤子，推到膝弯。韩佳只觉得自己浑身僵硬，又臊又怕地把脑袋埋在胳膊里。他觉得自己的呼吸都逐渐变得困难。  
“好林夕…我错了……”  
她的左手执着他先前忤逆的手腕，按在他的腰上——韩佳又突然觉得自己浑身发软，衣服触碰皮肤都仿佛惹人发麻。  
曾林夕瞥了眼不远处的书桌，伸出自己的右手，那把木尺便出现在手中，然后就猛地开始了——  
“啪！啪！啪！啪！……”  
层层叠叠甩在屁股上的严厉疼痛让韩佳无法再胡思乱想，双脚难耐地反复蹬着地面，发出粗重的喘息。她下手太狠了…比以前还要狠……十几尺下去，他的鼻子开始发酸。  
“啊…啊……林夕大人…饶了我……”他拧扭着满是红棱的屁股，带着哭腔乞求着，“我不敢了…不敢了……”韩佳忍不住向外拧着屁股躲闪，惹来重重的一下，“啊…！”  
“你今天再挡躲一次试试。”她一边斥道，一边竖起尺子戳向他腰的外侧，直让他痛痒交加，连连哭求着蹭进里侧。  
“好林夕…饶了我吧……”韩佳呜咽地努力撅好颤抖的屁股，“疼……”  
“告诉你，每挡躲一次加20。”她严声按住他的腰。  
“林夕…！不要……”  
“闭嘴！啪！啪！啪！……”  
少年只得隐忍呼号，二十几尺过去，屁股胀痛得他几乎泣不成声。少女见他不再贫嘴，终于放下了扬起了的尺子。  
“这回不躲了？”她薅着他的头发，让他向后仰头。韩佳满脸泪水地在哽咽中艰难应声：“不敢了…再也不敢了……别再加了……呜…”  
“不要再让我去抓你，听见没有？”  
“听…听见了……真的，真的不敢了……”  
当他感觉到冰凉的药剂喷洒在自己滚烫的屁股上，韩佳又发慌地挣扎起来。  
“嗯？”少年的耳畔传来她威严的质疑声。  
“林夕…我…我自己上药……”韩佳抽噎着掩饰自己的僵硬。  
“床你都爬了，还害羞起来了？”  
“林夕……我……”  
“我不知道你什么心思，不过我先告诉你，我家里已经有五个男人了，你做事之前要考虑清楚。”


End file.
